B:WT 1: Retrospekcja
Rok 2033 *Głos z radia mówi: Rozpoczęła się wojna światowa. Najazd rozpoczęty dwadzieścia lat temu przez USA na Syrię doprowadził do tragicznych skutków. *Głos co chwilę przerywa męski bas: Bas: A więc, tak się skończy nasz świat? Co z wszystkimi religiami końców świata? Co z naszą nauką? *głos z radia: Przez rok zaciętych wojen zginęło 1,9 miliarda osób. *Głos zostaje przerwany przez inny, męski bas, mniej donośny: Drugi bas: Nie wiemy... Rok 2040 *Głos z radia: Zakończyła się III Wojna Światowa. Przez siedem lat ogłoszonego stanu trzeciej wojny zginęło 4,8 miliarda osób, wcześniej 2,2 miliarda. Łącznie liczba trupów szacowana jest na 7 mld ludzi. *Głos przerywa ten sam bas. Bas: Czyli świat przetrwał. Drugi bas: Ledwo. *Głos z radia nadal mówi: Ameryka Południowa zmieniona w pole nuklearne. Uformowane zostały nowe państwa, Wielka Eu... Bas: Trzeba znaleźć Boga. Tylko on może pomóc chorej ludzkości, doprowadzić, by Czwarta Wojna nie nadeszła. Drugi bas: Bóg nie istnieje. Bas: Jesteś ateistą? Tylko pogarszasz sprawę we własnej duszy... Rok 2049 *Kamera skierowana jest na telewizor, w którym pokazują film dokumentalny. Drugi bas: Arven! Arven! Do mnie! *słychać ten sam donośny bas co 9 lat temu. Arven: Czego chcesz, Reish..? Reish: Chcesz szukać Boga, hm? Więc w drogę. Wyruszamy do Tenochtitlan. Arven: Durnyś ty. 20 lat później *Głos w tle krzyczy: Panie Arvenie! Odnaleźliśmy trzy wielkie ciała. Jedno z nich do złudzenia przypomina hebrajskiego sukuba, Lilith! Arven: Więc miałeś rację, Reish. Reish: Miałem. *głos w tle znów krzyczy: Ciała przebite są wielką włócznią! Wyjąć? Arven: Wyjąć. Reish: Zgłupiałeś? Nie wiesz, do czego to doprowadzi... *kamera wskazuje wyjmowanie wielkiej włóczni. Chwilę potem dochodzi do wielkiego wybuchu, który zabija wszystkich, oprócz trzech "ciał", które ożyły... 2075 Dom Shei'ego *Shei, Raish oraz Thaini siedzą sobie razem i oglądają film. Shei cały czas spogląda na licznik Geigera. Thaini: Co się tak na to lampisz..? Shei: Hm, spójrz na wykres. 4,5 punkta. Radioaktywność wokół nas... Raish: Cicho być! Shei: Powiedziała cicha osoba... *Nadeszło lekkie trzęsienie ziemi. Chwila ciszy... i znów lekkie trzęsienie ziem. Zaczyna być słychać strzały i wybuchy. Okno się wybija, za nim widać białą, wielką nogę. Thaini: Co to jest?! Co to, kur*a jest?! Shei: L... L... Raish: Lepę w ryj chcesz? Okej! Shei: Lilith! Tenochtitlan *Kamera ukazuje otwierające się niebo. Staje się ono czerwone, chmury się rozstępują w charakterystyczne koło, tworząc aureolę. Akurat było południe, i słońce było na sam środek koła czerwonego nieba. Niebo poza aureolą zaczynało się stawać zielone, a środek powoli stawał się krwistoczerwony, zaczęła z niego wykapywać krew. Dwa wielkie, żywe ciała, te same, co przebite przez włócznię sześć lat temu stoją po bokach aureoli, krew zaczyna spływać tylko na nie. Jedno z ciał trzyma włócznie, która go przebijała, a drugi tajemniczy, sześciometrowy miecz. Z aureoli, nazwanej później Wrotami Tenochtitlan wychodzi Pierwszy Posłaniec, wielkie monstrum ze światła, przypominające humanoida, z trzema skrzydłami na plecach, które, w przeciwieństwie od białego światła ciała, świeciły na czerwono. Środek Posłańca jest krwistoczerwony. Znów dom Shei'ego. *Do Shei'ego pochyla się Lilith, pytając się go Lilith: Czemu we mnie strzelają? Co ja im zrobiłam? Shei: S... skąd mam wiedzieć? Raish: Co się jąkasz, deklu. Lilith: Co ja uczyniłam Wam, ludziom? Raish: A bo ja wiem? Wiele ludzi jest głupich. Lilith: Nie jesteście jedną duszą? Thaini: Czym? Lilith: Jedną Duszą. Nadal wierzycie w Złotą Bajkę? Shei: W co? Lilith: W religie... Raish: Religie to bajka? Co? Lilith: Prawda zawsze jest na środku. *Po tych słowach Lilith odeszła, odbijając od siebie rakietę |V|4|, która wybuchła w powietrzu, niszcząc dachy budynków dookoła i zabiła kilkanaście osób. Shei: To zaczyna być dziwne. Cztery dni później. *Lilith nadal stacjonuje w mieście, w którym mieszka Shei i jego znajomi. Do miasta wkroczył jednak krwisty Posłaniec. Lilith nawiązuje rozmowę. Lilith: Lelielu, co tu robisz? Nauczyłeś się, jak mówić? *głucha cisza. Lilith: A więc nie... uważaj, ludzie zachowują się dziwnie, chcą zabić nas, Stwórców. A ty nie licz na Połączenie. *głucha cisza, Posłaniec próbuje dotknąć Lilith Lilith: Nie. *Po tym Lilith zniknęła. Tenochtitlan. *Z wrót wychodzi drugi posłaniec, który jest wielkim, krwistoczerwonym rombem, który sobie lewituje. Z każdej ścianki wyrastają dwa zielone skrzydła... CDN Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:KutaVifon Kategoria:Seria Wrota Tenochtitlan